


Falling Together

by Flowoftime



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, cuz uni is starting again and i already tired, just some more established fluff, uhhhhhhhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowoftime/pseuds/Flowoftime
Summary: They didn’t have to try very hard because they didn’t need to, falling was as easy as breathing air.Includes: Diana being too gay to perform one of the basic senses (to hear), Akko being cute and a blushy mess, and the gays being home of sexual what do you expect
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 25
Kudos: 137





	Falling Together

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang its your boy idk when this will be up but I got a 10 am class tomorrow and ya girl is gonna cope by writing gay witches k thanks

“Diana, you wouldn’t  _ believe  _ what happened today!!”

It was almost like a routine at this point. Being in their final year, their schedules barely accounted for each other anymore due to their drastically different fields of studies. As if  _ that  _ was going to stop them from seeing each other. The world needed to up its game if it thought anything short of another sentient missile had a chance.

Every spare moment each of them had was spent accompanying the other until the time was gone. Besides, who wouldn’t want to hangout with their best-friend-turned-girlfriend-for-a-grand-total-of-eleven-days every second they got?

It was just about the end of the school day, the final bell having rung mere minutes ago. They were laying in the grass of the courtyard, enjoying one another’s company. Akko had taken it upon herself to rest on Diana’s lap as she nursed a book in her hands, quiet yet present in the moment.

Akko was practically gyrating in her ‘seat.’ “It all started in my potions and illusions class.” She placed her hand on her chin. “Off topic: why aren’t potions and illusions separate? They’re like, super different from each other!!”

Diana pursed her lips, bookmarking her place and folding her book for a moment. “Honestly I don’t quite know myself, you raise an excellent point.”

“Right??” Akko sat up right to look at her. “It doesn't make sense!! At all!!” Akko went back to laying on Diana’s lap.

“Anyway, back to the potions….”

Diana set her book down, sighing contentedly at the girl babbling in her arms. Sure, they may still be in their quote-unquote ‘honeymoon phase’ right now, but she honestly couldn’t name a moment when she didn’t look at Akko with absolute adoration. Akko was, without fail or effort, always enchanting in her own little Akko way. Who couldn’t love a person like her?

“...And that’s why you should never let me take a class with Sucy ever again.” Akko made a face while she stuck out her tongue. “The last one wasn’t even a potion!! She just put frog gunk in water and heated it up!!”

“Interesting.” Diana let out a soft smile as she tucked a stray strand of Akko’s brown locks behind her ear. “That’s wonderful, dear.”

Akko puffed her cheeks as she glared up at the woman she loved. “No it wasn’t!! It was terrible!! I’m gonna have to brush my teeth every two seconds for the rest of my life to get the taste out!!” Akko grumbled, crossing her arms. “Gahh... Di, were you even listening?”

Diana blinked, her hands tracing Akko’s face slowing to a stop. “I… my apologies. I appear to have missed your entire tirade.”

It was Akko’s turn to look shocked, sitting up straight to look at her. “Oh wait, you actually weren’t listening?!” Akko tilted her head to look at the ground sheepishly. “Sorryyyy… was I boring you?”

Diana was quick to defend herself, grabbing each of her beloved’s hands. “Certainly not!! You would never do such a thing!!” Diana blushed as she looked down at her own hands. “I just… well…”

Ah, of course she’d still be bashful. But could you really blame her? How was she meant to defend herself when her ‘excuse’ was that she was too busy admiring Akko’s face that she couldn’t listen to a word she was saying— 

Wait, they were dating, why does she need an excuse? “Akko… you are radiant beyond words.” Diana flushed. “My apologies… I suppose you could say I was a  _ little _ distracted.”

Akko blinked twice as a faint dash of red coloured her cheeks. She scrunched up her face, before diving herself back into Diana’s arms. “You’re not fair!!!” Akko whined as her heart swelled. “You can’t just hit me with that out of nowhere!!”

Diana flushed once more, trying to adjust to the sudden Akko attack in her arms. “I-I… my apologies… tenfold?” She stammered. “I figured I should be honest… because…” Diana took a quick breath.

“We are…  _ significant _ … to each other.”

Akko looked up again, her face now fully flushed as she was. Diana could practically feel her heart beating out of her chest, how could a heart not soar at a wonderful sight like that? “Am I going to have to get used to this?” Akko asked hesitantly, a huge smile on her face that just sparked pure happiness and joy. “Random compliments out of the blue?”

“If you let me?” Diana replied in record time. “If I am to be frank: there’s nothing I would love more.”

Diana grinned like a fool as she watched the woman she loved guffaw. “What—?! You—!! You sneaky sneak!!” Akko giggled on her shoulder, burying herself into Diana’s neck. “When did you get so good at this, you secret casanova!!”

“I’m the casanova?!” Diana snorted as Akko laughed louder. “It's like you don’t even see yourself!!”

“No no!! You’re not complimenting yourself out of this one, missy!!” Akko beamed as she squished both of Diana’s cheeks. “You’re banned!! No more for you!!”

Diana gave her the best pout she could deliver. “Oh what ever shall I do? If I can’t compliment the girl I love, then life has truly lost all meaning!”

It was sappy, what they were doing. Every word that came out of her mouth was so sweet it was saccharine, like gumdrops from the corner shop. What a sight it was, for Diana to see herself being absolutely smitten by the girl who saved magic. It was like the cold icy walls she built around herself had finally thawed, all in the short time Akko has been in her life. 

Sure, it may be hard not to love someone like Akko, but who knew a Cavendish could fall so easily?

Akko settled herself on Diana’s shoulders, wrapping her arms around her neck. “You mean it? I’m the girl you love?”

“I’m quite certain, yes.” She sighed in content as she took in Akko’s warmth. “Unless there’s another Atsuko Kagari I should know about?

“Nooo…” Akko pressed a kiss on her lips. “But I'm glad we’re on the same page, because you’re the girl I love, Diana Cavendish.”

Falling was a wonderful blessing, wasn’t it? Diana smiled fondly, caressing Akko’s cheek. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> okokokok thats it hope yall had fun
> 
> leave a comment uwu a kudos perhaps? :3c
> 
> oh yeah thanks to the best uncle in the world TracedInAir for fixing all my small brain moments I love you bro


End file.
